Who are you Son Gohan?
by Kayomie
Summary: Nothing every really bothered Videl, if she wanted to get something she usually got it. But when a certain demi-saiyan worms his way into her life; her world is turned upside down. And she does the only thing she knows best, getting answers.


**Note: **I'm rewriting all of this fic, because when I looked back on it, I realized how sucky it was and how much I could change, so I'm going to change all of it.

Plus it gives me a chance to incorporate all of my original ideas that I had wanted to put in here that (sad to say) I couldn't really express to the same degree that I had wanted. Now that I'm done with my little confession, why don't we get on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

﻿------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

The Dream

The bright blue sky reflected Videl's feelings as she walked into a meadow of white daisies. The sun was out and shining brightly, the magnificent blue skies gave off a feeling of sereneness, but what had caught Videl's attention most of all was the extreme beauty that seemed to radiate off the daisies themselves.

How such a simple flower could captivate the tomboy's attention was beyond her. But the feeling was so... compelling. She had to obey, to go where ever it was that they were telling her to go, it was as if the flowers were _calling_ out to her directing her on where to go. She started walking in the direction of their silent calling.

Videl shook her head trying to get rid of the strange feeling that had entered her mind, _What am I thinking?_ _Flowers calling me! I'm going insane._ But Videl subconsciously continued onward towards the middle of meadow, exactly where the flowers were telling her to go.

"_Hmmm hm hm hmmm hm hm hmm hmmm hmmm hmm hm hmmmmm_."

Videl continued to hum the eerily familiar tune as she steadily walked closer and closer to the center of the meadow.

She stopped to pluck a single golden yellow daisy from the crowd of white. "_Hmm hm hm hmmm hm hm hmhmmm_ _hmm, hmm hmm— _" She immediately stopped her humming; the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

That song was the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her on those sleepless nights, the nights before she died. A single tear managed to break loose and coursed down Videl's cheek as she dropped the single yellow daisy. _Thump_. The small sound that was admitted from the fall of the daisy seemed to echo, getting louder and louder until it was ringing in Videl's ears. And her meadow of reverie quickly turned into one of a nightmare.

As soon as she dropped the yellow daisy and it hit the ground, menacing clouds rolled in and quickly covered the brilliant sun, and the once clear, blue sky. She then noticed woods, that were enriched in shadow, bordered the daisy filled clearing.

The meadow itself quickly began to change, it's aura turning from cheerful and happy to dark and intimidating in 3.5 seconds. And the once joyous realm became overcast with shadows.

Videl torn her gaze from the rapidly changing scenery and turned her eyes, her heart beating wildly, to the lone yellow daisy that had dropped to the ground. For a split second Videl thought that the yellow daisy was going to transform into some wild savage beast. Videl placed her hand over her heart, sighing with relief, in an attempt to calm it. She quickly dismissed the silly idea that arbitrarily popped into her head, _That would be as weird as the sudden change in the weather._ She bent to pick up the flower that she had dropped.

As she was about to pick it up, she quickly changed her earlier suspicions, when she saw the flower slowly begin to change. But it did not immediately change into the savage beast she had first imagined, but instead the golden yellow color changed to one of a pitch black.

The daisies began swaying in an unknown wind, their white petals glowing brightly. Sparks of light floated from the white daisies and into the air, heading towards the once yellow daisy, which in turn slowly began to spiral up into the air.

The life forces were quickly sucked into the flower, and it began to change shape. A black arm protruded out from the center of the daisy, which was directly followed by another arm, and then a leg, and then another leg. Until the flower was no longer a flower, but a animal that looked extremely similar to a panther except much larger and more muscular, a dog demon. It's black nose rose delicately in the air and sniffed it before slowly turning towards Videl.

Not even in her wildest dreams could Videl have imagined such a terrifying creature and eyes widened in fear and she turned and ran. She ran straight into the forest, and still kept running. Her body began to ache and she started to slow down, but then something caught the corner of her eye.Fear and paranoia kicked up and took control of Videl's body, turning her head around so fast that her long hair whipped her face.

When she found nothing, she placed her hands on her knees and bent over so she could catch her breath, and listened to her surroundings. But the only thing she could hear was her labored breathing. Videl stood up to her full height and wiped the back of her hand along her brow to rid herself of the sweat that was collecting there. She leaned against the tree, reserving her strength.

_Well that was a first._.. A rustling sound in the bushes caught Videl's undivided attention. She cautiously made her way to where the sound originated from. She quietly stood over the bush, waiting for any more clues that might suggest that some kind of animal was hiding there without her having to dig through the brush.

She pushed aside the bushes to make sure nothing was there and she let out a sigh of relief when she found nothing. _Whew, that was close._ A terrible growl rose from behind her. Videl spun around and came face to face with her dreaded phantom beast, as it was lunging toward her. And just did the only thing that popped into her head. The daughter of Hercule, savior of the world, the one who defeated Cell, screamed.

﻿------------------------------------

Finally finished. I actually started this awhile ago but being the big procrastinator that I am I left it alone for most of the summer. Sorry about the cliffy but I promise to update soon. With that done, Ciao.

-Kayomie


End file.
